Luhan noona? Luhan eonnie?
by Ritta.Frijayanti
Summary: Warning : BoyXBoy Yaoi HunHan Couple. Karna ulah ke-evilan OH Sehun kekasihnya, Luhan jadi kena imbasnya harus mau dipanggil noona atau eonnie. "Luhan noona? Luhan eonni? Apa itu? Aku ini namja tulen! Ugh"


**Tittle : Luhan noona? Luhan eonnie?**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and others**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Summary : Akibat ulah Oh Sehun kekasihnya, Luhan harus kena imbasnya pasrah dipanggil Luhan noona ataupun Luhan eonnie #poor Luhan.**

**Warning : BoyXBoy Yaoi, typo, gaje, abal2, cerita garing, pasaran, acak kadut.**

**Cerita Aseli Milik saya! Maff jika ada kesamaan cerita...**

**Happy Reading... **

Sepasang kekasih tengah berjalan beriringan dengan mesra disepanjang koridor kampus. Terlihat Seorang namja berpawakan mungil, cantik, imut dan berambut mangkuk (?) tengah bergelayut manja dilengan kekar namjachingunya yang tampan, tinggi, berkulit seputih susu, dan bermata sendu. Sepasang kekasih itu adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Jika dengan seksama dilihat, wajah mereka begitu mirip seperti anak kembar, bahkan jika orang lain belum mengenal mereka pasti menganggap mereka adalah saudara kandung. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikit pun. Kini mereka berniat menuju Kantin untuk makan siang bersama.

"Annyeong Sehun oppa! Annyeong Luhan eonni!" sapa segerombolan mahasiswi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Annyeong" balas Sehun tersenyum ramah sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Eh?" Luhan terkejut mendengar sapaan itu. Tentu saja terkejut, siapa yang tak terkejut jika seorang lelaki dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'eonni atau noona'. Yang benar saja... Menjengkelkan bukan?

"Yha kalian! Jangan panggil aku 'eonni', aku ini namja! Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku Luhan oppa!" pekik Luhan mempout bibirnya yang jelas-jelas membuat dia tambah imut. Namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan dari raut wajah segerombolan yeoja itu mendengar omelan Luhan.

"Luhan eonni, jangan marah-marah terus, nanti cepat tua lho..." goda salah satu yeoja lainnya diikuti kekelan pelan Sehun.

"Aishh! Kalian ini benar-benar-"

"Sudah..sudah...kenapa malah berdebat sih... Ayo Lu, kita ke kantin, Chanyeol hyung dan Kai sudah menunggu kita" ujar Sehun melerai aksi ocehan 2 kubu ini. Luhan hanya menggertakan giginya kesal, sedangkan yeoja itu terkekeh penuh kemenangan berhasil menjahili Luhan.

"Sudah ya, kami duluan...annyeong" pamit Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan pergi.

"Huh, kau ini kenapa tidak membiarkanku dulu untuk memarahi mereka?" gerutu Luhan kesal. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat imut ketika marah.

"Kenapa harus dimarahi? Mereka kan tidak salah" seru Sehun santai.

"Mwo? Jelas-jelas mereka salah memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'eonni' memangnya aku yeoja! Aku ini kan namja! Seenaknya saja!" omel Luhan menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Kurasa mereka benar, panggilan itu cocok untukmu, kau itu cantik dan imut seperti yeoja Hannie"

Puji Sehun mengusap surai rambut Luhan.

BLUSSHH~

Luhan menunduk malu dengan pipi merona. Ah Sehun selalu bisa membuat Luhan tersipu malu.

"A-aku tampan Hunnie! Dan Aku tidak cantik! Huh kau sama menyebalkannya seperti mereka!" Gerutu Luhan ngambek segera mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Sehun, sebelum Sehun dapat melihat rona merah dipipinya, bisa malu setengah mati dia digoda terus. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh geli melihat kekasihnya salah tingkah. Neomu kyeopta.

"Yak! Chagiyaa~ tunggu aku!" teriak Sehun berlari kecil menyusul Luhan.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan sudah duduk di Kantin bersama Chanyeol dan Kai sahabat mereka, mereka ikut memesan makanan dan minuman favorite mereka Bubble Tea. Sungguh manis bukan pasangan ini, selain mimik wajah mereka terlihat kembar, minuman favorite mereka pun sama, makanya pasangan ini juga sering disebut dengan Bubble Tea Couple.

"Sehun-ah, besok malam kau jadi tidak ikut menonton film bersama kami?" tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu jadi hyung, aku akan datang jam 7 bersama Luhannie, iya kan Hannie?" jawab Sehun diikuti anggukan Luhan.

Drrtt...Drrttt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun bergetar menandakan ada panggilan telfon masuk.

"Mianhae, aku harus menjawab telfon sebentar yaa... " pamit Sehun kebelakang dan dijawab anggukan Chanyeol, Kai, dan Luhan.

Kini tersisalah Chanyeol, Kai, dan Luhan melanjutkan makan dan berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu Sehun kembali.

"Oia ngomong-ngomong, Luhan noona tadi pagi My Baby Baekkie mencarimu loh dikelas, tapi sepertinya tadi kau belum datang" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menyeruput jus lemon-nya.

"Ya! Chanyeol-ah! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'noona'! keras kepala sekali sih kau! Aku ini namja tauu! Seenaknya saja!" omel Luhan sebal. Hufftt...

'apa susahnya sih memanggilku dengan sebutan nama saja atau bisa juga pakai embel-embel 'hyung' atau 'oppa'? kenapa orang-orang senang sekali memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'eonnie' atau 'noona'...memangnya tampak seperti perempuankah diriku? Ugh!' pikir Luhan.

"Aniyo! Aku hanya mau memanggilmu 'noona', itu bentuk panggilan sayangku untukmu! Lagipula salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu cantik, -eh tapi masih lebih cantikan My Baby Baekkie sih" celoteh Chanyeol dengan watados-nya. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserahmulah"

Nampanya Luhan sudah pasrah dipanggil 'eonnie' atau 'noona', percuma saja ia protes panjang lebar kali tinggi, toh hanya akan sia-sia dan membuang-buang energi... jadi biarkan saja lah,,,,

"Benar kata Chanyeol hyung, kau itu terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil 'hyung' atau 'oppa'. Apalagi setelah setelah Sehun meng-edit fotomu, kau tampak sangat sangat cantik jika menjadi seorang yeoja...kekeke" ujar Kai sambil terkekeh.

"Mwo? Hasil foto editan? Foto apa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Ia tak tau apa-apa soal foto editan dirinya. Kenapa Sehun tidak memberitahunya?' pikir Luhan.

"Kau tidak tau? Sehun kan meng-edit fotomu menjadi seorang yeoja... walau itu foto editan tapi difoto itu kau benar-benar cantik, cocok menjadi seorang yeoja hahaha... Aku baru tau ternyata Sehun pandai mengedit foto" jelas Kai tertawa lebar.

"Betul sekali! Aku sampai pangling liatnya! Ku kira itu foto sungguhan, kalau Sehun tidak memberitahuku itu fotomu yang diedit, mungkin aku sudah naksir duluan kekeke" lanjut Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

"Mwo? Aku tidak tau soal foto itu! Mana? Aku mau liat!" pinta Luhan penasaran. Seperti apa sih foto editan dirinya! Aish.. seenaknya saja Sehun meng-edit foto dirinya tanpa sepengetahuannya!

"Nah ini fotonya! Bagaimana? Cantik sekali bukan? Luhan noona difoto ini benar-benar seperti seorang yeoja.. neomu Yeppeun" goda Kai memberi foto itu pada Luhan.

"MWOO? INI AKU?" teriak Luhan shock. Astaga! Apa-apan ini! Siapa yang tidak shock melihat fotonya di edit menjadi seorang yeoja! Dan ini semua ulah Oh Sehun? Oh jinjja.. Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Ne, ini dirimu noona, neomu yeppeun eoh? Malah beberapa teman kampus juga sudah pernah liat foto ini, bahkan banyak namja-namja yang belum tau ini kau malah ingin berkenalan dengan yeoja foto ini,,..Hihihi ternyata kekasihmu pandai juga noona" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Seketika aura hitam menyelimuti Luhan, Luhan benar-benar sangat marah, emosi, shock! Bagaimana bisa hampir seluruh teman dikampus tau foto ini sedangkan Luhan tidak? Bagaimana nanti citra Luhan di kampus ini? Bagaimana tanggapan temna-temannya melihat fotonya ini? Pasti teman-temannya menganggapnya punya kelaian jiwa! Astaga! Pantas saja hampir seluruh mahasiswa disini memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'noona' atau 'eonnie' ternyata gara-gara foto sialan ini! Foto hasil editan kekasihnya sendiri! Awas kau oh Sehun! Mati kau hari ini!' gerutu Luhan melayangkan sumpah serapah pada Sehun.

"-han noona? Luhan noona? Noona tidak apa-apa? Kok melamun sih?" tanyai Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan. Yaampun.. apa Chanyeol dan Kai tidak menyadari ada aura hitam pembunuh disekitar Luhan? Luhan hanya diam menahan emosi menatap super tajam pada Kai dan Chanyeol.

Glekk!

Kai dan Chanyeol menelan ludahnya takut, nampaknya mereka baru menyadari orang didepannya ini menatapnya nyalang! Kai dan Chanyeol hanya menunduk takut, tidak berani menatap tatapan tajam Luhan.

Sesaat kemudian Sehun baru datang kembali setelah menerima telfon beberapa menit yang lalu, Luhan pun menoleh kearah Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Mianhae kalian pasti lama menung-"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika menerima tatapan nyalang dan super tajam dari Luhan. Nyali Sehun tiba-tiba menciut, ia belum pernah melihat Luhan menatapnya seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Ad-ada Ap-"

"YAK! OH SEHUNNN! APA INI HAH?! KAU APAKAN FOTOKU INI! SEENAK JIDAT SAJA KAU MENGEDIT FOTOKU SEPERTI SEORANG YEOJA! KURANG AJAR KAU OH SEHUUNN!" Teriak Luhan melengking, nafasnya tersengal-senggal karna emosi.

'Astaga gawat! Luhannie sudah tau aku yang meng-edit fotonya! Sial! Ini pasti ulah 2 makhluk yang bernama Kai dan Chanyeol! Awas saja mereka! Sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain selain...'

"KABUUUURRRR" teriak Sehun langsung melarikan diri dari kejaran Rusa mengamuk sebelum ia dimakan hidup-hidup.

"YAK! KEMARI KAU OH SEHUN! JANGAN LARI KAU! AKU JAMIN MATI KAU HARI INI!"

"AMPUN CHAGIYAA~"

"TIDAK ADA AMPUN BAGI ANAK TITISAN EVIL SEPERTIMU! AWAS KAU OH SEHUUUNNNN!"

~E.N.D~


End file.
